Episode 389
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 494 p.17, 19 and 495 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Luffy | rating = 8.4 | rank = 5 }} "Explosion! The Sunny's Super-Secret Weapon, Gaon Cannon" is the 389th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Duval reveals that he was once a small-time bandit until Sanji's wanted poster came to light. Since then he hid his face with the iron mask until he could get revenge on Sanji. He then uses steel nets to nearly drown Sanji, until Camie saves him. Meanwhile, the Flying Fish Riders attempt to crush the Thousand Sunny, but with the newly installed Gaon Cannon, they were quickly defeated. Duval, in his anger, decides to run over Luffy with his bull, but to everyone's surprise Luffy easily stops the bull without even attacking it, by unknowingly using Haki. Sanji then comes on shore and deals the final barrage of kicks. Long Summary With Duval's face revealed, the Straw Hats are in awe as it looks like Sanji's wanted poster. Duval blames Sanji for everything that happened to him years ago. He also tells of how bounty hunters came after him at the behest of the Marines. As Sanji makes it where Luffy is, the Flying Fish leader tells his enemy that he had to hide all his life. As he demands his life back, Sanji kicks Duval squarely in the face. Then, Duval and Sanji argue about the face on the wanted poster. The rest of the Straw Hats believe Sanji is lucky while Franky is thinking of making friends with Duval. The cook then yells that Duval should've shaved before hunting him down. Duval explains that he and his gang wanted a casual lifestyle. They were only petty bandits making a living. One of his gang members scolded a girl for spilling ice cream, and threatened her father. As their reign carried on, the Marines put out a bounty for Sanji forcing the town to clear out. At first, Duval thought the villagers would both fear and respect him, but the Marines reached him, thinking the bandit to be Black Leg Sanji. Surprised, Duval tried to tell the Marines otherwise. Ruined, he had traveled with his gang and got his back severely injured. Duval became determined to chase Sanji to hell. Sanji grips the Flying Fish leader for putting Nami and Robin in harms way. Duval then tries to shoot his Scorpion Harpoons, but the cook dodges. Duval then orders a trap formation. As the Flying Fish Riders close in, Sanji kicks a rider, but is struck by a steel net and pulled underwater. Luffy tries to save Sanji, but Zoro is reminded of the Devil Fruit abilities, so Hatchan has to race to the rescue. Duval points out the speed of the Flying Fish as they can use oxygen tanks ensuring that Sanji will drown. Eventually, Sanji passes out. Then, Camie dives into the water after Sanji. Pappag then says that even if the Flying Fish Riders and Fish-Men are fast underwater, mermaids are much faster than them. Luffy then wishes the mermaid luck. Then, the Flying Fish Riders bring up a large anchor to drop onto the Thousand Sunny. Franky heads to the wheel and announces there was a secret weapon installed just as the Flying Fish Riders drop the anchor. Just as the anchor hits, Franky activates the Chicken Voyage, taking evasive maneuvers. Usopp then heads to the bow and finds some controls with a weapon stored. Duval is horrified to see the head of the Sunny opening, revealing a cannon. With the weapon aimed at the hideout, the Gaon Cannon is fired, hitting the hideout badly. The Flying Fish Riders are beaten and Duval looks on in horror. Franky then explains how it uses an amount of cola. Just then, the net gets tangled and Camie carries Sanji back to the surface. But Sanji has a nosebleed because Camie had pressed his face in her breasts while rescuing him. Now angry, Duval charges at Luffy using Motobaro, but is countered. Motobaro shakes in fear and passes out. Robin begins to think Luffy won the animal over. Sanji then steps up claiming Duval is a freak. Angry at how the wanted poster came out, Sanji then begins to bombard Duval's face with a series of kicks. He then finishes with a Parage Shot and kicks the Flying Fish leader into another building. Sanji then concludes that he gave Duval a full course free of charge. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the Funimation dub, when Franky is explaining the cola-use of the Gaon Cannon, he mistakenly refers to it as Chicken Voyage. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 389